When super hero's lose their super
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: When Barry Allen's identity is discovered by a dangerous Meta-Human his friends and family's lives are also put in danger but will he be fast enough to save them?
1. Chapter 1

Barry cursed, frustrated, and heard Caitlin tell him off through his earpiece.

"You, know for a superhero you sure have a dirty mouth Barry Allen." Her tone was teasing but Barry really wasn't in a teasing mood.

"Sorry Caitlin but I've been trying to get this guy for three hours now. How the hell am I supposed to stop him if I can't touch him? You said the suit wouldn't stop him from raining my powers."

Cisco spoke up this time, sounding annoyed at the speedsters tone.

"Hey, this isn't my suits fault okay dude? Your just gonna have to do one of those mini tornado things you do."

Barry grunted in annoyance. He knew he shouldn't be getting angry at his team, it wasn't their fault this meta-human was a tricky one. The guy could drain other meta-human's powers which would be helpful if he was a good guy but because this was central city he was not a good guy. Not at all. His MO so far had been borrowing the powers from other meta-humans and using them to steal as much as he could. And he was very good at it.

Luckily Cisco said that the power stealing wouldn't last long and the powers he took faded away from him and back to the original meta-human within a couple of hours. Still he had to be careful.

Cisco had named the guy Dracula. For draining their pow-yeah you get the point.

For the last three hours Barry had sped around him and done everything he could to stop him getting away with the van of gold he had taken from the bank but the Dracula still possessed the powers from the last meta-human he had encountered. He was fazing through walls, specifically bank walls, and any other trap that The Flash set up to stop him. It was just getting to the time that his powers would wear off.

"Okay Cisco he's coming up to the turn, do your thing." The stolen truck sped down the street, barley slowing down to turn the corner before Cisco armed some tire spikes in the middle of the street with something he had set up from the lab.

The truck didn't have adequate time to stop and rolled right over the spikes, popping all four tires and rolling the van completely. The Flash's duty was to protect the people of this city, both good and bad, all their lives were worth something. And so having a Meta-human die in a rolling truck that he had helped to roll, wasn't something that he could let happen.

He had no choice but to pull Dracula from the truck and would have to hope that the guy would be too shocked to take his powers from him.

Timing it right, so he didn't get crushed too, Barry sped into the cab of the truck, mid-roll, long enough to grab the meta-human and get out before either of them were crushed. Once he had the guy Barry sped them to the sidewalk where they could watch the wreckage from a safe distance.

Joe was already waiting with a pair of cuffs and The Flash took his hands off Dracula as soon as he could but through the noise of the truck rolling he could feel his powers draining.

He felt heat and electricity being pulled out of him, trailing up his arms and into the hands of the bank thief now standing over him.

"Damn Flash these powers feel good. I can feel my hair standing up with all this electricity." After all that running and now without his powers Barry was completely drained of energy and couldn't even move as his mask was pulled off. He could hear Joe yelling his name but he knew he wouldn't be here fast enough.

"Let's see who the man is under this mask shall we?"

Barry's hands fluttered on the concrete, weakly trying to keep his identity, and therefore his friends and family, safe. But the fabric was pulled from his face and Dracula snickered.

"Nice to meet you kid, but unfortunately I have to run. You'll be seeing me later." He threw the mask back to the ground before speeding off before Joe could reach him, leaving a trail of lightning after him.

Barry heard Cisco and Caitlin yelling in his ear and saw a glimpse of his adoptive dad above him before everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry groaned and wriggled around trying to get comfy. Suddenly realizing he didn't actually know where he was the man opened his eyes and sat up, or at least tried to. Caitlin pushed him back down on the bed and tutted at him.

"Acute hypoglycemia. Again. Barry I wish you would be more careful."

The hero looked down at the IV taped to his arm as Caitlin fiddled with it and rested back in the bed.

"It kind of comes with the territory Cait…lin." He had barely remembered that she didn't like being called that particular nick name and shared a look with Cisco where the kid was sitting with the computers. Joe was also hanging around the lab but came to sit by his foster son's bed when he noticed him awake.

"Hey kid, how're you feeling? You know it terrified me when I saw you laying on the ground like that."

Barry sighed, guilty for once again worrying everyone.

Cisco piped up from behind the computers too.

"Yeah dude your vitals were going crazy they dipped so fast Caitlin thought you were gonna die."

Dr Snow rolled her eyes at her fellow scientist and went back to monitoring her patient.

"Oh I did not. How are you feeling though, you've been out for a while. Any light headedness? Nausea?"

Barry's skin was tingling and while he did feel like throwing up he wasn't about to tell Caitlin because he didn't want to put her in pokey doctor mode any more than she already was.

"I feel like I've just been struck by lightning again, my skin is burning. I'm okay though I just need to go find the guy before he does something with that nice piece of information he learnt today. You know, my identity? Something he could use to hurt you guys? Or Iris?"

Joe waved his worries away with an unconcerned shake of the head.

"Iris is fine, she's at work and there isn't anything you can do from that bed. Which is where you are staying."

Joe and Caitlin gave him stern looks and he knew they would never let him out till Dr Snow was satisfied that his health wasn't at risk. But Barry couldn't rest until he knew Dracula was off the streets. Now that he had his super speed he could wreak even more havoc on the city and now people would think it was The Flash that was doing it. Great.

Sliding his legs off the bed, Barry tried to brush away the monitors on his chest as he sat up but found that actually he was way too dizzy to stand.

"Barry what did I just say? You. Are. Not. Leaving .This .Bed. Do you understand?"

Caitlin was getting angry with him now as she pushed him back down and rearranged the scattered wires. But Barry needed to at least see if he still had his powers. They were a part of him and had become attached to his identity he wouldn't want to be without them even for a few hours. Saving and protecting Central City was pretty important too of course.

Sitting up a little, and being careful of Caitlin's watchful eye, Barry attempted to blur his hand with his super speed like he did with his face when he wanted to protect his identity. He managed a sad little wiggle.

"Cisco when are my powers gonna come back? I have to go catch him, who knows what he's doing with them?"

"I do." Cisco was still behind the computer monitors but pointed to one of the screens on the wall of the lab. It showed a map of the city with a blinking red dot on the screen.

"After you went down I tracked him to an abandoned warehouse. It doesn't look like he's doing much except running all that stolen gold back to his hideout."

Joe turned back to Barry before he could say anything.

"Yes I've alerted the rest of the police of his whereabouts but with his powers we don't want to move in until we know we can stop him. We don't need anyone getting hurt today."

Barry sighed in frustration for the umpteenth time that day.

"Do you think I should have left him in that truck? If someone gets hurt it would be my fault."

Joe sat on the bed beside his surrogate son. "Of course not Bar. Your job is to stop crime by putting the bad guys in jail. You saved his life and when we catch him he will get a chance to use the rest of his life for doing good. You did the right thing and weather people get hurt or not it's not your fault."

Barry nodded and thanked the man.

"Your vitals look better but you don't have your speed healing any more so don't go do anything stupid and get yourself hurt alright?"

The hero smirked at her and rolled his eyes but thanked her for her help and started taking off the wires stuck to his chest.

"Um guys I have bad news."

Everyone looked to where Cisco was staring at the computer screen where the red dot was moving, with alarming speed, across the map.

"He's heading for the news office."

"Iris."

"Don't you even think about going after him Barry." Joe was already radioing the rest of the police department to get them going after their meta-human. While they couldn't stop Dracula they could certainly protect his daughter.

"Joe's right you can't help without your powers."

Barry got up from his bed and starting putting his suit back on, furious.

"I can't just sit here and wait for my powers to come back! It's Iris! I can't do nothing!"

Caitlin looked apologetic but still managed to look stern, however she managed that.

"You're going to have to Barry, he has your powers, you can't stop him."

Barry ignored the doctor and instead put his mask on, following Joe out to the car outside where they sped off to Iris.


End file.
